Getting Started
Hello to newcomers and veterans of this Wiki alike and welcome to this lovely Academy. As most of you should already know, this Wiki Project was created for the enjoyment of users on Cardfight!! Wikia. How To Begin To join this Academy (RP) you first have to create a "Student ID Card" otherwise known as "ID" for short. Create a page for your Student ID Card. This is an example of a Student ID Card: XxThePrincexX Student ID Currency and Rank System In this Academy (RP) we have a two Systems called the "Currency" and the "Rank" System. The Currency is basically the "Money" or "Cash" we use to buy cards here, the currency will be addressed by "Yen" or simply Currency. Every Student begins with 3000 starting Yen/Currency. While the Rank System is the ranking of a Student or User who has joined this Academy (RP) Every Student initially starts on Rank 1 with the title of Novice Cardfighter. This Rank up feature will add a specific amount of Yen to your Student ID depending on your rank. As you progress in your Rank, you will also attain titles. How to Rank up and Titles In order to Rank up, you must fulfil the following conditions Rank 1 Novice: Default Rank Rank 2 ': Achieved when you obtain a total of 40 wins. '''Rank 3 ': Achieved when you obtain a total of 60 wins. '''Rank 4: Achieved when you obtain a total of 80 wins. Rank 5 Intermediate: Achieved when you obtain a total of 100 wins Rank 6: Achieved when you obtain a total of 120 wins and 10 tag-fight wins Rank 7: Achieved when you obtain a total of 140 wins and 20 tag-fight wins Rank 8: Achieved when you obtain a total of 160 wins and 30 tag-fight wins Rank 9: Achieved when you obtain a total of 180 wins and 40 tag-fight wins Rank 10 Advanced: Achieved when you obtain a total of 200 wins and 50 tag-fight wins Rank 11: Achieved when you obtain a total of 220 wins and 60 tag-fight wins Rank 12: Achieved when yoo obtain a total of 240 wins and 70 tag-fight wins Rank 13: Achieved when you obtain a total of 260 wins and 80 tag-fight wins Rank 14: Achieved when you obtain a total of 280 wins and 90 tag-fight wins Rank 15 Master: Achieved at 300 wins and 100 tag-fight wins. Rank 15 is the cap. Each title will earn you a different amount of Yen Novice- 200 Yen Intermediate- 400 Yen Advanced- 600 Yen and a booster pack Master- Since the Master Title bonus is obtainable only once when you hit Rank 15, XxThePrincexX has decided that as a reward for getting to the Master Title, the player may choose any Booster Box they want and obtain it for free. How Yen is distributed in a cardfight: Yen 20+ per Crossride 20+ per trigger pulled 20+ per Break Ride 40+ per Miracle heal 30+ per Megablast 40+ accomplishing final turn 50+ for winning (no players gradestuck) 20+ surviving final turn 25+ for winning (opponent gradestuck) 100+ if dmg difference is 3 cards or more 75+ for winning (while having been gradestuck yourself) 10+ for losing (no players gradestuck) 0+ for losing (opponent gradestuck) Future Events On this RP, the admins will host various events, at least once per week. Types of Events Mini Tournament Event - The Mini Tournament Event is a weekly event hosted by founder XxThePrincexX. It will be an event for a maximum of 4 people. This event will be best out of 1, using a Single Eliminations format. Academy Cup Event - The Academy Cup will be a tournament held every few months. Any player registered onto this RP may join. The Academy Cup will pit players of all levels against each other and will be both challenging and fun.